Two Turks, Two Rings and One Perfect Day
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Elena's wedding day has finally arrived...RenoxElena...One-Shot...Written for 'Queen Alla'...Oh and I know the endings in italics and it shouldn't be but the site keeps changing it, no matter how many times I try to put it right :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :) Oh and I don't own the song either! That belongs to David Bowie...or the Henson Company...something like that!

Author's Note: This is my fortieth fanfic...And it's a wedding! Lots of fluff goodness coming!...Oh and it was written for 'Queen Alla'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

She couldn't believe it, she was actually there and the event which had taken so many months to plan was finally taking place.

As the blonde Turk began the slow walk up the aisle her eyes widened with surprise, her friends had certainly done an amazing job. Elena had chosen to have the ceremony at Aerith's church, it somehow seemed right, it was private, yet homely, and she knew the young flower girl would be watching over them.

The pues were covered with pale blue and soft yellow flowers, brightening the atmosphere, and filling the air with a heavenly scent.

Daylight shone through the remaining stain glass windows and created dancing patterns on the light wood covered the church floor.

Elena shifted her gaze slightly to the left and soon her bright orbs fell upon her Maid of Honour and the fellow bridesmaids.

The blonde Turk had never really had many female friends, her job with Shin-Ra seemed to prohibit the forming of any real friendships. But over the past few years, after the events of Meteor, Sephiroth and Geostigma she'd found trusting and loyal companions in people she once believed to be her enemies.

Tifa Lockhart, her Maid of Honour stood out in the gleaming church, her dress a beautiful deep sapphire, the soft satin material flowed down past her knees and stopped just above her ankles, the straps were thick, but not to chunky, after all the brunette needed the extra support.

Yuffie and Marlene wore shorter versions of the same dress and in their hair they all wore a couple of the purple flowers, pinned up in there delicate locks. The pair were grinning at her widely, excitement brimming from every inch of them.

Elena's dress ruffled softly with every step she took, brushing lightly against the smooth floor, the Turk had chosen to go for a strapless number which clung to her figure nicely, and showed off her petite waist, and gentle curves. The fabric shimmered, the bright white so clean and crisp against it's surroundings. It was simple, but classic, completely plain, apart for a small line of silver flowers painted from the hip and down to the rim of fabric close to the ground.

Once again her gaze shifted, this time over to the groom's side, Rude stood still and straight, looking as calm as he always did, though it was obvious he was somewhat proud of being the best man, his hands clasped together, his suit perfectly black and neat.

Next to Rude stood the three grooms men, Cloud and Vincent who looked particularly composed and serene, the red head had wanted to choose Cid and Barret but Elena had managed to persuade him other wise, it wasn't that she didn't like the pair, but she certainly didn't trust them when it came to something as important as a wedding. Her husband to be though had kindly made Denzel part of the group and the young boy looked particularly cute in the small version of the black suit, his tie slightly off centre.

When she finally reached her destination, she turned and gave Tseng's hand a gentle squeeze, after all he'd agreed to give her away, and even though he tried his best to hid it, the raven haired Turk had been highly touched by being asked and trusted with such a request. He gave her a small smile, that softened his strong features, before taking his place to watch the ceremony.

Elena slowly made herself level with the young man and darted a quick glance at her husband to be. His red head looked the same as ever, pulled back into that ridiculously long ponytail that swung against his back, the bright flame standing out against the dark fabric. Though for once he was without his goggles, and his forehead was free of their grasp. His aquamarine orbs sparkled and shone out against his pale skin.

Her gaze soon fell against Rufus Shinra who stood in front of the pair, a small half smile playing onto his features.

It had surprised her how easily it had been to persuade the President to perform the ceremony, at first Elena had thought he'd refuse outright, after all he was always so withdrawn, but in fact when she'd asked him, his brow only furrowed for a moment before his face had lightened and within seconds Rufus had agreed.

After the President had greeted the congregation he turned to Rude and Tifa ''Do we have the rings?''

The bald Turk handed the red head a small silver ring before stepping back into place, and Tifa leaned forward placing a simpler item in the bride's palm.

When the couple had turned back to face each other tears were evidently starting to form, not out of sorrow but pure bliss.

''I Reno, take you Elena to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, I promise to do all the cooking and to call you by your actually name at least once a week, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love you and to cherish you; from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.''

The gleaming ring slide onto Elena's slim finger with perfect ease and glimmered in the sunlight. Once she'd taken her eyes from the symbol of utility, she raised them to meet Reno's.

''I Elena, take you Reno to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, I promise to never make you cut your hair, or force you to do the paperwork, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love you and to cherish you; from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.''

Her hands shook as she placed the ring onto her partner's finger, tears welling in her eyes, making her vision blurred, but when it was placed correctly the couple met eyes once again, completely content smiles playing across their faces.

Rufus looked at the pair, his face straight, but his blue orbs glinting with a hint of joyful approval, ''I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.''

Once their lips had parted from the soft, chaste kiss Elena couldn't hold back the completely innocent and joyful giggle that escaped her pale pink lips as the church rung with happy outbursts from the congregation.

Elena wasn't certain but even through the applause and cheers which were mostly from Yuffie, who was whooping loudly, the blonde could have sworn she heard Rude give a shaky sniff, though even if he was crying, she'd never be able to tell through the darkness of those shades.

The reception was just as perfect in it's simplicity. Elena and Reno had both agreed to hold it at Tifa's bar 'Seventh Heaven', the brunette closing it especially for the day and decorating it accordingly, bunches of flowers placed around the tables, and bright congratulation banners hanging from the walls.

A rather tasty looking wedding cake stood in the middle of a large table which was covered in a white cloth and sprinklings of confetti. It had three pillars, pure white, with a dusting of silver powder, and on top there stood two little figures, one with blonde short hair, the other with messy flame red locks. They almost looked more like the pair than the real thing did, not that Elena was about to complain.

Once everyone was settled there was a toast and a couple of speeches by Tseng and Rude.

The raven haired Turk took the role of 'The Father of the Bride' speech, his voice quiet and restrained but his words showed true feeling. By the end, tears spilled from Elena's eyes and stained her cheeks and even Reno had to fight hard not to join her.

While on the other hand the bald Turk's 'Best Man' speech was highly amusing for all, not because he told any jokes, but because of it's shortness. It was true Rude wasn't known for his speaking abilities, but what words did escape his mouth he always choose with care. Even now he seemed to sum up the events and the guests thoughts in one sentence, ''To Elena and Reno, bloody took you long enough...''

* * *

When it came to the first dance, Elena couldn't hide a glint of fear behind her eyes. Her husband might have been one of the most charming men she'd ever met, but he certainly had a distinct lack of talent when it came to dancing.

Once the bar was cleared of tables and chairs, the couple pulled each other into an embrace in the centre of the dance floor, just as the music began to play.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
_

Soon the two were twirling around the room, and the red head managed with much ease not to step on Elena's feet once.

''Reno...how...have you been...practising?'' She looked at with with a suppressed curiosity.

A proud smirk played across his face, ''Well...couldn't have your little toes crushed by my lumbering feet now could I?''

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
_

Elena gave her husband's arm a soft squeeze, ''You know you really are something special...''

''Yo...you only just figure that out?'' He chuckled at her before leaning his forehead against hers.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling down  
Falling in love_

It wasn't long before the other guests began to join them on the dance floor. A rather resistant Rude was being dragged by Marlene, and soon the little girl was standing on his feet, with him stepping around in a slightly clumsy yet entertaining manner.

Tifa, Cloud and Denzel danced together in a group, laughing at each other's cheesy moves.

Rufus on the other hand found himself with a rather enthusiastic Yuffie, leading him round the floor, a little bit out of time, though rather well seeing as neither had much dancing experience.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll lay my love between the stars_

Elena giggled, ''Would you look at them...''

''Yeah...I think I can actually smell Rufus's fear from here...'' The pair gazed over at the President who was indeed looking around the room wide eyed, as if searching for any means of escape.

__

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling

The blonde looked deep into the red head's aquamarine orbs and sighed, ''I love you Reno...my husband...''

_Falling down  
Falling in love_

Reno grinned at the use of the word before brushing a few strands of hair from Elena's face and whispered softly to her, ''And I love you too...my wife...''

_Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down_

_Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

Before leaving Tifa reminded Elena it was tradition to throw her Bouquet, and before long it was flying through the air and toward the group of guests.

Within seconds the bunch of beautiful flowers had landed in the hands of the young ninja, ''Oh my Gawd!'' Yuffie giggled like a hysterical child, before shifted her gaze to Rufus grinning widely. The poor President's eyes shone with fear as he took a few side steps away from her, proceeding to hide behind Tseng.

* * *

Two days later on their honeymoon in Costa Del Sol...

The red head lay on the bed in the hotel room, his face flat on the pillow, and his body writhing around like a child throwing a tantrum because their parent's are trying to force them to have a bath.

''Owww...''

''Stop moaning...I told you this would happen if you didn't put sun cream on...but no...you're to cool for protection...'' Her voice was full of amused mockery.

Reno's voice was muffled against the pillow but still audible, ''Yo...I wasn't even out there long!''

''You were out there for like...three hours sweetie...''

''Oh yeah...well...I don't think I deserved to get sunburn...''

Elena raised her eyebrows in amusement, ''Well at least it matches your hair...''

''Oi!...you'll pay for that later Laney...'' A smirk played across his thin pink lips, and a cheeky knowing filled his voice.

The blonde giggled at his flirtatious threat before whispering in his ear, ''I should hope so too...''


End file.
